1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pneumatic guns having an internal pressurized air supply for propelling a missile, such as a paint ball and more particularly to a novel pressure air valve and regulator assembly which includes an exhaust means for distributing exhaust air in a radial pattern for efficiency purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice in the field of air guns and the like to provide a pressurized means for propelling a missile, such as a paint ball, from the gun at one end of the barrel. At the other end of the barrel, air regulator means and air valve is provided for exhausting a high pressure air from the discharge of the gun exteriorly of the barrel. In this connection, an exhaust orifice is provided from an air chamber which conducts the high pressure air exteriorly of the barrel. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional air valve and regulator systems which stem largely from the fact that the exhaust opening or orifice for the exhaust air is greatly restricted and even when exhausted, the exhaust discharge is in a single direction which causes the discharge to be at high pressure. In other words, no means is provided in a conventional air pressure exhaust system for conveniently splitting the exhaust discharge so that pressure is reduced and which provides a sufficient opening for the exhaust so that, again, the pressure is reduced.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an air gun with a high pressure exhaust system that not only provides for maximum orifice opening for the discharge port but provides a distribution means in the contour of the port for distributing the high pressure exhaust in a radial direction.